nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda was released on the Nintendo Entertainment System in August 22 1987, this was the first game in the ground-breaking series known as The Legend of Zelda. This game defined new worlds with vast oportunities and amazing graphics for its time. The Legend of Zelda is a NES classic. The game is directed and created by legendary game creator Shigeru Miyamoto, whom also made the Mario Series, Star Fox Series, and others. General Information and Plot The game takes place in Hyrule, the land in which most Zelda games take place. In this land, Princess Zelda was kidnapped by Ganon, the main villan of the game. Link, the main character, must now go through this land, to find parts of the triforce to save Zelda, and stop Ganon. The game featured 7 bosses, and many enemies, also, once you beat the game, you are able to play the second quest, which has all the levels in diffrent areas. Characters The Legend of Zelda is noted for having tons of characters, enemies, and bosses. The following is a list of them all with information on each one. Main Characters *'Link': Link is the main character in the game that you take control of. In the game, Link must find 8 pieces of part of the Triforce, once you collect them all, you will be able to enter the final dugeon or level. Link has many diffrent weapons, such as a sword, a shield, bombs, a boomerang, and bow and arrows. *'Zelda': Zelda is one of the main characters in the game that gets kidnapped by Ganon. Before she was kidnapped, she shattered the triforce, and scattered the peices throughout the land, when she then sent out Impa to find a hero, whom is Link. *'Ganon': In the game, Ganon kidnapps Zelda, and takes her to his dugeon, Link must fight through 6 bosses before comming to him, where he must fight him with his sword and arrows. Ganon will then start warping around the room throwing fire balls at you. Once you defeat him, Zelda will be saved, and you will be able to start the second quest. Minor Bosses *'Aquamentus': Aquamentus is the first boss in the game that will shoot three fire balls at once which can only be avoidable with the shield. The enemy is a green dragon with a horn on top of his head. *'Digdogger': A Sea Urchin with a big red eye in the middle. He can be seperated into three defeateable parts by blowing the whistle. *'Dodongo': An orange boss that resembles a rhinoceros. It can be killed by putting two bombs in front of his head. *'Gleeok': A big green dragon with up to four heads. The boss will fly around the room tring to attack Link. *'Gohma': A big crab boss with an eye as his weak point. The only way to kill the boss is to shoot arrows into the eye. *'Manhandla': A plant boss with four arms. YOu must deafeat all the arms and then the boss to win the battle. Gameplay The gameplay incorporated four diffrent genres into one game, which include action, adventure, RPG's, and the puzzle genre. It had a huge overworld with dungeons and houses that would lead to an indoor setting with plenty of enemies and puzzles. The main goal of the game is to gather all 8 peices of the triforce, defeat gannon, and save Zelda. But to do that, you must travel through labyrinthine dungenos destroying all the bosses and collecting new items that would help you defeat Gannon. One intresting point in the game is that you don't have to collect every item or heart peice that you come across, as it's your choice to get it or just pass it by. If you do, it would of course help you beat the game. Items Second Quest Once you beat the game, you were able to start a second quest if you named your character Link. Once you did, your second quest would begin, which had harder challanges, and rearanged levels. Rerelease List *''Classic NES Series: The Legend of Zelda'' - Game Boy Advance, 2004 *''The Legend of Zelda: Collectors Edition'' - Gamecube, 2003 *Wii download - Wii, 2006 Category: Zelda Games Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: NES Games